A Loners Tale
by pikachuz1
Summary: The story is a spin-off of my other story "Why I Hate Middle School". It'S AFTER THE SOUL EATER TEAM LEAVES. When the sun goes down the stars come up, my universe will never be the same. same. I'm glad you came. JUSTICE IS LIKE MAKA, MIKE IS LIKE SOUL, BEN IS LIKE BLACK STAR, AND ? IS LIKE TSUBAKI
1. THE BEGINING

J POV

If you understood my situation right now you would feel sorry for me, but you don't so no one will trust you. I was a short stocky-typed girl. I always end up having no friends. So if you haven't figured out yet, I'm often refered to "LOSER", but my real name is JUSTICE. It may sound very boyish n' stuff, but its not. Well in my life, I wake up at 4:15 because I like to take my time to get ready and avoid my mom in the morning; she's really grumpy. My order of thingst that I do: change, eat, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and make sure I did all my HW (homework).


	2. LIFE'S MISERY

J P.O.V.

_Of course you think that is good. But it is not I have to: do HW for everyone in my class, get ambushed, get pushed around, get verbally abused, and everyone ignores ME. Between classes I have to give my classmates "their" homework, or else they will start bullying me; that's already happening. Even worse when I get home my mom starts yelling at me. While walking to school today, some kids ambushed me; they punched and kicked me in the: face, my stomach, and shin. It seriously hurt. They ran off after that so I had to limp my way to school. When I got to school it was study hall so I went to the libary. I went to the tradedy section to read 10 books. After I checked out the books my local bullies told me these exact words, _"Hey loser, your a huge B**** and also are you even sure your a girl?" They started snickering after I walked off._ They seriously had know idea who they were messing with. I started to head to my first class and before I got in I gave everone in my class "their" homework. I hand it to them quickly and then run for my life because our teacher Dr. Stein will throw deadly stuff at you. I picked a seat at the back of the classroom so I could avoid listening to Dr. Stein talk about disecting rare animals. But then out of know where some girl I think named Ben, started bosting about how she would surrpas god oneday. Then her friend how was a guy told her to shut up. I started to snicker because it was like they were GF and BF. Luckily no one heard me or someone was going to ask what was so funny. _Anyway an explanation of school is that I go to an special school. No we are not special needs, we often are called: vampires, social regects, and special need kids. We are called Alpahs, we have special powers that regular people don't know about. The most common power that people have are strength and speed. Although I go to this school I still haven't found my power so basicly I'm awakening it. But most people tink I'm an normal/regular person going to a cool/strange school.


	3. THE SURPRISE

J P.O.V.

The principal wanted to speak with me so I walked the 5 flights of stairs to reach the office. Lord Death or Mr.

Death (he prefers LORD DEATH) said he wanted to talk to me about my power. He told me that he was

analogizing me by my actions. HE said my power was very rare, like the king/queen of all powers. That gave

an explanation of why I'm so "normal". Before I left he told me that I should take High School Classes, since I

was acing all my classes and the my teachers recommended it. (since im in middle school, i get to skip seventh

and eighth grade.) Sadly the fourth quarter is not over yet. And in two weeks the school year will be over and

I will be free of my bullies. There names are: Lizzy, Pat, Jackie, and Blair N. If you ever see them, please kill

them. When I finally got home my mom was happy. As soon as she noticed me she started hitting and yelling

at me saying, "Go to your room or you'll get a beating!" I started running to my room and then locked my door

I went on my bed and started to listen to music. Then my favorite song came up, I started to sing it.

Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri (Justice- **Bold**)

**I know I can't take one more step towards you**  
**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**  
**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**  
**You lost the love I loved the most**  
**I learned to live half alive**  
**And now you want me one more time**  
**And who do you think you are?**  
**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
**And tearing love apart**  
**You're gonna catch a cold**  
**From the ice inside your soul**  
**So don't come back for me**  
**Who do you think you are?**  
**I hear you're asking all around**  
**If I am anywhere to be found**  
**But I have grown too strong**  
**To ever fall back in your arms**  
**And I've learned to live half alive**  
**And now you want me one more time**  
**And who do you think you are?**  
**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
**And tearing love apart**  
**You're gonna catch a cold**  
**From the ice inside your soul**  
**So don't come back for me**  
**Who do you think you are?**  
**And it took so long just to feel alright**  
**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**  
**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**  
**'Cause you broke all your promises**  
**And now you're back**  
**You don't get to get me back**  
**And who do you think you are?**  
**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
**And tearing love apart**  
**You're gonna catch a cold**  
**From the ice inside your soul**  
**So don't come back for me**  
**Don't come back at all**  
**And who do you think you are?**  
**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**  
**Collecting your jar of hearts**  
**Tearing love apart**  
**You're gonna catch a cold**  
**From the ice inside your soul**  
**Don't come back for me**  
**Don't come back at all**  
**Who do you think you are?**  
**Who do you think you are?**  
**Who do you think you are?**

As the song ended, I started to cry it was just to emotional for me. Then I heard a rustling sound out side

my window, there was a boy there running the bush you tell he was totally there; he left a smiley face on \

my window.

Boys P.O.V

I was walking around the neighborhood, but then I heard singing so then I decided to follow it. I realized

that it was at the LOSERS place. I decide to draw a simley face on the window. I watched her until she

started to cry. I couldn't bring myself to say 'hey' so i decided to run.


End file.
